pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Character Themes - Gary (I Ordered Coffee)
Okay, this is a new series I'm doing called "Character Themes." Basically, I write a song for each character. An original song. And because you can't hear the tune, you'll have to make up one. You're probably wrong. ---- Gary: I couldn't go to sleep last night I had too much caffeine You know that even when there's light You'll never get me to go to sleep Now I'm at the Coffee Shop Don't complain You'll never get me to stop And no, I'm not insane! I ordered coffee And you know that I did, But this just isn't coffee This is hot chocolate This isn't coffee And you know that it's not, You can't fake coffee with liquid chocolate Not even if it's hot Give me coffee, I need some This is chocolate, I am done I need coffee, you need coffee He needs coffee, she needs coffee We need coffee, they need coffee It needs coffee, who needs coffee Coffree needs coffee, I need coffee I need coffee Hey Pixie, You're so fine, You're so fine, you blow my mind Hey Pixie, hey Pixie Pixie: Hey, it's not an original song if it has part of a parody in it. Gary: -_- Hey Pixie, You're not so fine, You're not so fine, you don't blow my mind Hey Pixie, hey Pixie I also like inventing things Sort of a second hobby Next to drinking this coffee And this one, and this one, and this one, and this one... And this one, and- You know what, this is getting boring. I may be right, I may be wrong But you will just probably Re-re-re-re-re-re-re Re-re-re-remix this song Pixie: Okay, now you're just making things up that rhyme, and don't even rhyme. Gary: This is called the COFFEE Shop Okay, I guess you can get fish, vases, and anvils And jelly beans, but stop I know you can get all those things, but still I ordered coffee But I got something else, You pretend to feel my pain Although I not that it's false This isn't coffee This is hot chocolate You know that I just want coffee And this just isn't it I need coffee This isn't coffee I need coffee This isn't coffee It doesn't look like coffee It doesn't taste like coffee It doesn't smell like coffee It doesn't feel like coffee It doesn't sound like coffee You shouldn't have done that I wanted coffee You didn't give it to me NOW DIE!!! I ordered coffee And that's not what this is Pixie, I know that you are evil You got me chocolate instead This isn't coffee Pixie, give me coffee Or I'll go completely insane I'll be the last thing you see I am so sorry But we're getting divorced Coffee Shop Worker: I'll be right back with some coffee Sorry, we messed up your order Gary: Uh... Pixie looks mad. Gary: Sorry? Pixie still looks mad. Gary: We aren't getting divorced then... Pixie '''STILL' looks mad.'' Gary: I ordered coffee...? ---- Okay, that's it for this one... That was weird. Type in the comments whose theme you want to hear next. Category:Blog posts